Alice Evans
|imdb = Alice Evans |twitter = @AliceEvansGruff |season2 = X }} Alice Jane Evans (born 2 August 1971) is a British actress. Evans, the daughter of educators and the granddaughter of a coal miner, was born in New Jersey to British parents, David (and Janet). David Evans obtained the position as a professor of Applied Mathematics. He chose to spend a year at Stevens Institute of Technology in New Jersey and later at MIT in Cambridge, MA. She was raised in Bristol, England, along with her two British-born brothers, Anthony and Philip. She graduated from University College London with a 2:1 in French and Italian. Career After graduation, she moved to Paris Cours Florent. She found work in French television, with her breakthrough role as French student Susan in the popular French sitcom Elisa Top Modele, which ran for a year and a half. The following year she went to Italy to portray Nathalie in the successful 1998 Italian mini-series Le ragazze di Piazza di Spagna for RAI DUE. Her very first English-speaking role was in the Highlander episode "Patient Number 7." After making her first film Monsieur Naphtali (1999) with the highly talented late Elie Kakou and an clectic French cast, including Gilbert Melki and Jean-Marie Lamour, Oscar-winning director Claude Lelouch cast Evans as Macha in Une pour toutes (1999), alongside Sami Naceri and Anne Parillaud. In 1999, Disney cast her alongside Glenn Close, Gérard Depardieu, and Ioan Gruffudd (her future husband) in 102 Dalmatians. Evans' mother died at age 59 the day before Evans's final screen test for the role. The role introduced to her native British audience, and it was followed by Blackball alongside James Cromwell and Vince Vaughn. After the latter film's critical success but commercial failure, she moved to Los Angeles in 2003, and she has since appeared in both television and film, from The Christmas Card as "Faith" to The Mentalist to Brothers and Sisters, but also including LOST, Grimm, and specifically a turn as the villain Esther on The Vampire Diaries. Filmography *''The Originals'' (2014) .... Esther *''Liars All'' (2012) .... Sandra *''Dangerous Parking'' (2007) .... Etta *''Save Angel Hope'' (2007) .... Sonia Zeller *''Hollywood Dreams'' (2006) .... Vida *''The Christmas Card'' (2006) .... Faith Spelman *''Four Corners of Suburbia'' (2005) .... Susan Harris *''Fascination'' (2004) .... Kelly Vance *''Blackball'' (2003) .... Kerry Speight *''The Abduction Club'' (2002) .... Catherine Kennedy *''Ma femme s'appelle Maurice'' (2001) .... Emmanuelle *''102 Dalmatians'' (2000) .... Chloe Simon *''Une pour toutes'' (1999) .... Macha Desachy *''Mauvaise passe'' (1999) .... Sue *''Monsieur Naphtali'' (1999) .... Caroline *''Rewind'' (1998) .... Helga Television * The Originals (2014) .... Esther * Grimm (2012) .... Mia Gaudot * The Vampire Diaries (2011-2012) .... Esther * Lost (2009) .... Younger Eloise Hawking * The Christmas Card (2006) .... Faith Spelman * CSI: Miami (2003) ....Danielle * Best of Both Worlds (2001) .... Diane Sullivan * Au cœur de la loi - En vert et contre tous (1998) .... Muriel Highsmith * H'' - Une belle maman (1998) .... Sabri's Girlfriend * ''Ragazze di Piazza di Spagna, Le (1998) .... Nathalie * Highlander: The Series (1997) .... Kyra * Elisa top modèle (1996) .... aka Elisa, un roman photo (France: informal alternative title) * Strangers- Crash (1996) .... Charlotte